


My winter song to you

by Andravere



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, fluffiest sex ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andravere/pseuds/Andravere
Summary: Damen and Laurent wake up on a snowy Sunday morning.





	My winter song to you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in my legal pad at work one day. Modern setting only bc that’s how I saw it. Hope everyone has a peaceful day~
> 
> For my Legacy readers, I swear I’m not letting it go, this time of year is really hard on my focus. Next two chapters will come as soon as I can finish them. Which is hopefully soon! I bought a new writing software and it’s really saving my life.
> 
> **Reread and made some minor edits

It was a quiet morning, so quiet it could be felt even under the thick duvet, small heater whirring on Laurent’s side of the bed. The silence of snow carried a weight that could not be described. The first snow fall of the season began just as they'd turned out the lights for the night, and hadn’t let up since. It was building up on the roof, covering the window in white, Damen would have to shovel the walkway. Golden grey light filtered through the curtains. 

Damen had the sense to wear pajamas in this weather, even if it was just a loose pair of sweats. Laurent cozied in tight, wearing his favorite night clothes, an ice blue cashmere set with a line of pearlescent buttons down the middle. His bare feet nestled between Damen’s legs. 

They woke slowly, blinking open their eyes at the same time, completely attuned to each other after all these years of sharing a bed. Damen made the first move to get a pot of coffee going, but Laurent reached for his arm, pulling him back against the mattress. 

“Not ready to let go?” Damen asked warmly. 

“Never,” Laurent smiled. 

They snuggled in closer, just breathing each other in. Damen’s nose buried beside his neck, fingers twisting in yellow, petal soft hair. Hands interlaced, legs already tangled, they whispered soft words of _good morning, you’re beautiful,_ and _I love you._ They shared with each other the dreams they had and how they’d spend the day, planning to take is easy on such a snowy Sunday. 

Laurent shifted down in his arms, kissing Damen on the lips. Moments later getting Damen on his back, soft cashmere pressing along his hips, across his thighs. They kissed slow and deep, Damen managing to push and slide off both their pants, kicking them to the end of the bed. Laurent held onto his arms as Damen works his lips against the expanse of his neck, nearly keening in delight. Laurent’s sensitivity there was remarkable. Strong hands held him at the hips, guiding him to grind lightly against Damen’s abdomen. 

At the start, Laurent was usually the most vocal, spurred on by slow, tender touches; gasps, hums, and lows moans when Damen pushed again up against his mouth, his hips, desperately trying to bring them closer, yet holding back for as long as he could. Laurent adored his patience and willingness to bring Laurent off in any way he might desire. 

But now, Laurent wanted more, to give Damen more, as much as Damen always gave him.

Laurent broke away, sitting up on his knees. A delicate hand lifted to his neck, beginning to unbutton his top. Damen made to help, but Laurent gently brushed him away, allowing Damen to watch Laurent unravel himself. Damen’s brown eyes, in which he found endless trust and security, took Laurent in from neck to navel, finally resting heavily on his lips. Laurent parted them in anticipation. 

Then Damen was on him, tongues meeting, twirling, thrusting. Holding him at the waist, Damen flipped them so Laurent was beneath him, a imperceptible growl in the back of his throat. Laurent moaned as Damen pressed his weight onto him, hips rocking between spread thighs, tongue and teeth grazing the place behind Laurent’s ear. 

Laurent was breathless, eyes pressed closed while Damen brought fingers to his already pliant entrance, made so from the night before, and many nights prior. The sensation was welcomed, worshiped even, as were his lover’s fumbling words of adoration and pleasure. 

They made love under winter duvet, Damen pushing in slow and tender, moaning loudly, keeping up a pace that kept Laurent on the edge. Laurent met his thrusts evenly, taking him in deeper still. One of Damen’s strong arms wrapped around Laurent’s lower back, the other tangling in the hair at his neck. Laurent ran his hands lightly across the wide expanse of Damen's back and down his arms, fingers tracing along the lines of his muscles, making Damen shiver despite the constantly building heat between them. 

There was no taking or receiving, it was all one action, one being, like the ocean and its waves, how it might push and pull, but it’s all one body of water; deep and unyielding.

Laurent came with Damen’s lips murmuring sweetness at ear, head tossed back, inaudibly pleading, encouraging Damen to come over the edge with him, in him. Which Damen did, calling out his husband’s name, sheathed fully in the tight heat. 

Moments passed as they caught their breath, snow drifting in perfect flakes from sky to earth. As he never did in the beginning of their relationship, Laurent whispered to Damen. Telling him how perfect he was, how loving and gorgeous, and how satisfied Laurent felt. It made Damen melt, his own satisfaction only growing in intensity. 

Eventually, Laurent rolled out of the cavern of covers, forcing himself to get up for the day. He returned cleaned and clothed, bringing a warm cloth for Damen and a glass of water, which he put directly in his grasp. Laurent thought about climbing into his lap and pulling the covers back up to his chin, until a growl erupted from Damen’s stomach. Laurent smiled helplessly, reaching to take his hand.

“I think it’s time you made me pancakes.”

“With extra chocolate chips?”

“I wouldn’t eat them otherwise.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really a lamen fic if Laurent didn’t smile helplessly?? I love a happy boy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
